


Pinky Promises

by lh7m



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lh7m/pseuds/lh7m
Summary: Here markie a bracelet for you, it has our initials ,you see H + M ♡I have a matching one see !"Best friends forever, pinky promise ""Forever"Elementary school bff's markhyuck seal it with chaste kisses on each others cheeks. Only to once again meet in high school, but they're not kids anymore and they hate each others guts.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 9





	Pinky Promises

Mark! You'll stay with me forever right ?! 

Yes 

Even when were all old and gray hmmm hmmm 

...yes 

...do ...do you want to be like my mommy and daddy ?!

Like your mommy and daddy ?!? 

Yes, they call it marriage... Let's get married mark !!

I.. umm ok !


End file.
